The interior design and layout of motor and other vehicles is largely fixed when a vehicle is manufactured. Consequently, the layout and design of a vehicle dashboard, including the position and design of vehicle instruments, such as speedometer, odometer, engine rev counter, and other vehicle displays and controls, is generally not changeable by a vehicle owner. Interior design changes by the manufacturer on production models may require significant re-design, testing, production line modifications, re-tooling, supplier changes, and so on. Consequently, the interior designs of vehicles are seldom changed once the vehicle has been manufactured.
At the same time, however, people generally have an increasing desire for personalization of the objects they possess. For example, in the world of mobile telephones there is a huge after-market in user-replaceable ‘fashion’ cases and downloadable ringtones which enable a mobile telephone to be substantially personalized. Currently, however, vehicle interiors do not generally allow any degree of personalization.